Cantor desaparecido nem tão desaparecido
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: A maioria das moradoras é fã de Akio Ayoama, um cantor adolescente que desapareceu há 2 anos. O que não sabem é que ele está na pensão usando seu nome verdadeiro, Aiko Aoyama, e precisou encerrar a carreira por ter ficado mudo. O que será que causou isso?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Cantor desaparecido nem tão desaparecido**

**Capítulo 1.**

14 horas. Hall de entrada da Pensão Hinata. As moradoras dançavam ao som de um CD, completamente empolgadas. As únicas pessoas que faltavam ali eram Kaolla, Motoko, Haruka e Keitarô.

**Kitsune: **Ele é o máximo! Se eu fosse me casar, seria com ele!

**Shinobu: **Não sei não, Kitsune! Faz muito tempo que Akio Ayoama desapareceu!

**Voz: **Quem desapareceu?

As moradoras pararam de falar ao notarem Kaolla aparecendo no hall.

**Sarah: **Um cantor que essas malucas adoram! O nome dele é Akio Ayoama ou algo assim!

**Kaolla: **Akio Ayoama? Nunca ouvi falar! São fãs dele?

**Naru: **Com certeza! Ele é um deus grego!

Naru mostrou a capa do CD que estavam ouvindo, onde havia um rapaz de, no mínimo, 14 anos. Ele tinha cabelos negros, curtos e bagunçados e olhos azuis bem claros, quase transparentes.

**Kaolla: **E o que aconteceu com ele? A Shinobu disse que ele desapareceu!

**Mutsumi:** Sim! Há dois anos que ele não é visto! Desapareceu misteriosamente! Se ele estiver disfarçado, o único jeito de reconhece-lo é por isto!

Mutsumi mostrou um pôster de Akio, em que ele estava de costas e sem camisa. Nas suas costas, havia a tatuagem de um hipogrifo, de cor preta.

**Kitsune: ***indignada* disfarçado? Até parece, Mutsumi! Por que um astro do rock lindo como ele iria se disfarçar?

**Sarah: **Deve ter seus motivos! Por exemplo... pra fugir de fãs malucas feito vocês!

**Naru: ***sarcasmo* Muito engraçado! *olhando para os lados* Ué, onde está a Motoko?

Em outro lugar da pensão, mais precisamente no quarto de Keitarô, este falava com Motoko.

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Virá morar aqui seu irmão-caçula? Achei que só tinha Tsuruko como irmã!

**Motoko: **Não costumo falar dele porque já faz anos que não temos contato! Mas, quando ele foi morar com Tsuruko, ela achou melhor que Aiko viesse morar aqui!

**Keitarô: **Você sabe,Motoko-chan, que não sou contra que seu irmão venha morar aqui na pensão! Mas e as garotas? Elas não vão concordar, principalmente a Naru!

**Motoko: **Não se preocupe com as garotas, Urashima, que delas cuido eu! Só espero que Naru não o provoque! Aiko não aceita desaforos, mesmo que venham de uma mulher!

Dias depois, na escadaria da pensão Hinata, havia uma pessoa carregando uma mala. Se tratava de um rapaz de cabelos negros presos num rabo até a cintura e com a franja cobrindo os olhos, que possuía a pele branca como a de Motoko e vestia roupas largas e de cores escuras.

**Rapaz: ***após subir a enorme escadaria* _Então é aqui a pensão onde minha irmã mora!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 2.**

**Rapaz: ***entrando na pensão* _Será que tem alguém aqui?_

Procurando pelos moradores da pensão, uma parte dela chamou sua atenção, assim como havia chamado a atenção de Keitarô: o banho de água termal.

**Rapaz: **_Que incrível!_

Como não tinha ninguém ali, não se importou nem um pouco de tirar as roupas e pular na água, deixando um roupão de banho na borda pra quando fosse sair.

**Rapaz: **_Fazia muito tempo que eu não entrava numa fonte de água termal!_

De repente, duas pessoas entraram no banho de água termal. Pro azar do rapaz, se tratava de Naru e Kitsune, sendo que a primeira abriu um escândalo quando o viu.

**Naru: **AAAAHHHH! TEM UM TARADO NO BANHEIRO!

Felizmente, o rapaz já havia colocado o roupão de banho, então não ficou com tanta vergonha por estar sem suas roupas na frente das meninas.

**Rapaz: ***incomodado* _Fala sério! Que menina escandalosa! Se não queria que a vissem pelada, então que não entrasse só de toalha no banheiro!_

**Naru: ***preparando os punhos* PODE IR SE PREPARANDO, PERVETIDO!

Kitsune assistia tudo, só esperando Naru dar um soco e fazer o tal rapaz voar. Mas isso não aconteceu: quando Naru ia soca-lo, o tal rapaz segurou seu pulso e a empurrou pra trás.

**Kitsune: ***surpresa* Esse rapaz é forte!

**Naru: **Pode até ser, mas eu vou dar uma surra nele!

Felizmente, as outras moradoras e Keitarô (com uma venda nos olhos) apareceram antes que Naru avançasse no rapaz novamente.

**Motoko: ***surpresa* Aiko? É você?

**Kitsune: ***confusa* Conhece ele?

**Motoko: **É o meu irmão-caçula: Aiko Aoyama! Minha irmã o mandou pra morar aqui!

**Sarah: **Aqui? Por que aqui? Por que ele não pode morar com a sua irmã?

**Aiko: **Como se eu não me incomodasse em atrapalhar o casamento da minha irmã!

Os sinais que Aiko fez deixou todo mundo confuso.

**Motoko: **Aiko é mudo, ele fala através de sinais! Bom, vamos sair daqui pra Naru e Kitsune poderem tomar banho em paz!

Depois que as duas tomaram banho, uma discussão começou no hall de entrada.

**Naru: ***irritada* MAS DE JEITO NENHUM QUE ESSE PERVERTIDO VAI FICAR AQUI NA PENSÃO! JÁ BASTA O KEITARÔ NOS ESPIANDO NO BANHO!

**Aiko: ***suspirando* Ela tá brava porque eu estava no banho de água termal ou porque eu a impedi de me socar?

**Kaolla: ***entendendo os sinais* A Naru não conseguiu te socar?

**Kanako: ***sorriso maroto* Já estava na hora de um rapaz vencer a idiota da Naru! Bem vindo à pensão Hinata, Aiko!

**Aiko: **Obrigado! Espero que a gente se dê muito bem!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, na hora do café, todo mundo aproveitou pra conversar um pouco antes de irem à Toudai ou ao colégio.

**Shinobu: **Onde está o seu irmão, Motoko?

**Motoko: **Ele já está vindo aí! Quis tomar um banho antes do café! Ah propósito, Suu, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor!

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* PODE FALAR, MOTOKO!

**Motoko: ***gota* Ahn... o Aiko vai estudar no colégio M junto contigo e com a Shinobu, mas ele ficará na mesma turma que você! Pode dar uma mãozinha pra ele quando o mesmo precisar?

**Kaolla: **Deixa comigo!

Dito e feito. Na hora de sair, Aiko foi para o colégio M com Shinobu e Kaolla.

**Kaolla: ***cochichando* Ele pode ser meio estranho, mas é muito divertido! EI AIKO!

Antes que Aiko olhasse pra ela, Kaolla já havia pulado nas suas costas.

**Shinobu: **Ei Aiko, onde você morava antes de vir pra Pensão Hinata?

**Aiko: **Com minha irmã Tsuruko, como foi dito antes! Antes disso, eu viajava muito pelo Japão!

Demorou um pouco, mas as meninas compreenderam os sinais que Aiko fazia. Todo mundo na pensão estava começando a aprender a linguagem de sinais, ensinada por Motoko.

**Kaolla: **Isso é bem divertido! Eu mesma vim do meu país ao Japão só pra estudar!

**Aiko: ***sorriso leve* Bom pra você, Kaolla!

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, já que não tinham muito assunto. Entretanto, na hora de voltarem pro almoço, Shinobu pegou a correspondência e percebeu algo numa revista.

**Shinobu: **Ei, o Akio Ayoama está na capa da revista!

Ao entrarem na pensão, Shinobu mostrou a capa da revista para todos, onde havia Akio Ayoama cantando e tocando guitarra. Havia uma frase acima da foto, escrita "Akio Ayoama: onde ele está agora?".

**Kitsune: ***um pouco bêbada* Não importa se ele tem somente 14 anos! Ele é o cantor mais gato que já existiu no Japão!

Não haviam percebido, mas Aiko ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

**Kaolla: ***cruzando os braços* Não sei o que esse cantor tem de mais! Ele não dá as caras há 2 anos! Deve ter desistido da carreira!

**Aiko: **_Como se eu tivesse tido escolha!_

Kaolla, que olhava para as meninas que admiravam a capa da revista, ficou espantada quando percebeu que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Aiko. Antes que pudesse perguntar qual era o problema, ele saiu correndo.

**Kaolla: ***preocupada* _Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, durante a madrugada, Kaolla acordou com fome.

**Kaolla: ***andando sonolenta* Banana...

Como era noite de lua vermelha, Kaolla acabou se transformando ao olhá-la. Mas não havia notado, pois algo chamou sua atenção: uma melodia de guitarra.

**Kaolla: ***curiosa* _De onde será que vem esse som?_

Seguindo o som, Kaolla acabou no telhado e descobriu que Aiko estava lá, ainda vestido.

**Kaolla: **Também perdeu o sono?

Ao olhar para a garota, Aiko ficou surpreso com as mudanças, mas não durou muito, pois Motoko já havia lhe falado das transformações que Kaolla sofria na lua vermelha.

**Aiko: ***voltando a tocar* Pois é!

**Kaolla: ***espantada* Vo-você está falando?

**Aiko: ***sorriso maroto* Você não é a única pessoa que sofre transformações na lua vermelha! No meu caso, eu recupero a minha voz! *chateado* Pena que é por tão pouco tempo! Senta aí!

Kaolla sentou-se ao lado dele no telhado.

**Kaolla: **O que aconteceu com sua voz?

**Aiko: **Por incrível que pareça... não sei! Num dia estava cantando de um jeito magnífico, no outro não conseguia nem rir!

**Kaolla: **Cantando? *sacando algo* Foi por isso que saiu chorando naquele dia? Por que Akio Ayoama podia cantar?

**Aiko: **Não exatamente!

**Kaolla: **Então não entendo: por que saiu chorando naquele dia? Me deixou preocupada! Achei que tinha dito algo ruim!

**Aiko: **Eu explico o motivo: por acaso as meninas já falaram que Akio Ayoama desapareceu aos 14 anos?

**Kaolla: ***confusa* Sim!

**Aiko: **Imagina quantos anos ele tem agora?

**Kaolla: ***ainda confusa* Acho que 16 anos como eu! Mas o que isso tem a ver contigo?

**Aiko: **Tudo! Sabe quantos anos eu tenho agora?

**Kaolla: **16 anos! *olhos arregalados* Não... Por acaso você...

Com um sorriso megawatt, Aiko levantou a franja, deixando à mostra um par de olhos azuis quase transparentes. Se Kaolla tinha dúvidas de que Aiko e Akio eram a mesma pessoa, a tatuagem de hipogrifo que ele tinha nas costas era a prova.

**Kaolla: ***chocada* Minha nossa! Você é mesmo Akio Ayoama! Mas por que se disfarça de Aiko?

**Aiko: ***rindo* Eu não me disfarço de Aiko! Eu sou o Aiko e me disfarço de Akio! Apesar da fama como cantor, gosto da vida simples! E me disfarço tão bem que nem a Motoko sabe do meu segredo! *sorriso triste* Essa dupla identidade foi muito útil quando encerrei a carreira! É frustrante quando te reconhecem na rua e te pedem pra cantar quando você não pode!

**Kaolla: **Então por que não aproveita e canta um pouco? Nunca ouvi uma música sua, estou curiosa!

**Aiko: ***se convencendo* Está bem! Pra relembrar os velhos tempos!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 5.**

Após decidir qual canção gostaria de cantar, Aiko achou a ideal para aquele momento. Respirando fundo, começou a tocá-la.

**Aiko: ***cantando* You, like driving on a Sunday

You, like taking off on Monday

You, you're like a dream, dream come true

I, was just a face you've never noticed

And I, I'm just trying to be honest with myself

With you, with the world

Enquanto ouvia Aiko cantar, Kaolla não conseguiu deixar de ficar com os olhos brilhando. Aquela música mexia com ela, de um jeito que nunca havia sentido.

**Kaolla: ***sorriso terno* _Eu não posso ajudar, mas... acho que estou amando!_

**Aiko: **You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you

So tell me what can I do to prove to you

That its not so hard to do

Give love a try, one more time

'Cause you know that I'm on your side

Give love a try, one more time

Yeah yeah, oh

Dentro da pensão, as meninas acabaram acordando com a música. Naru e Motoko já iam protestar, mas assim como as outras, reconheceram a voz de quem estava cantando.

**Kitsune: ***chocada* OMG! É AKIO AYOAMA!

Todo mundo começou a babar (exceto Keitarô, é claro!).

**Keitarô: ***desconfiado* É impressão minha ou essa música está vindo do nosso telhado?

**Naru: **Parece que você tem razão! Vamos dar uma olhada!

De volta ao telhado, Aiko continuava cantando, enquanto Kaolla prestava o máximo de atenção. E não era apenas na música.

**Aiko: **How, did it play out like a movie?

Now, every time it's beat can move me

And I can't get your smile off my mind

And your eyes, when I saw them for the first time

Knew that I, was gonna love you for a long time

With a love, so real, so right

Num instante da música, Aiko olhou bem nos olhos de Kaolla, com um olhar terno. Ele também estava começando a se apaixonar por ela, com seu jeito exótico e incomum, mas lindo.

**Aiko: **But you might think that I'm a fool for falling over you

So tell me what can I do to prove to you

That it's not so hard to do

Give love a try, one more time

'Cause you know that I'm on your side

Give love a try, one more time

One more time

Quando Aiko terminou de cantar, esperou uma reação por parte de Kaolla, mais precisamente uma reação positiva.

**Kaolla: ***emocionada* Essa música foi tãããooo linda!

**Aiko: ***corado* Obrigado! Eu a compuz aos 12 anos, quando tive minha primeira namorada! Eu normalmente a canto quando me sinto bem!

**Kaolla: ***ruborizada* E... se sente bem agora?

**Aiko: ***segurando-a levemente pelo queixo* Com você aqui? Muito!

Levada pelo clima, Kaolla fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Aiko copiou a ação da garota, esperando há muito tempo aquele momento.

**Voz: **Estamos interrompendo?

Os dois levaram um susto e separaram-se rapidamente, principalmente ao notarem a pensão toda ali (incluíndo Haruka e Mutsumi).

**Motoko: ***fingindo não ter visto* Tinha mais alguém nesse telhado além de vocês dois?

**Kaolla: **NHAUM!

**Kitsune: ***desolada* Que pena! Pensamos ter ouvido Akio Ayoama tocando nesse telhado! Acho que estamos ficando obcecadas demais!

**Aiko: ***aliviado* _Ainda bem! Prefiro, por enquanto, que só a Kaolla saiba!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 6.**

Os dias foram passando, até chegar a véspera do dia dos namorados. De noite, Naru estava indo pra cozinha, tentar novamente fazer um chocolate, e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Era normal encontrar Shinobu na cozinha, mas junto com Kaolla?

**Naru: ***surpresa* O que estão fazendo? Achei que já tinha feito chocolate ontem, Shinobu!

**Shinobu: **Eu fiz, Naru! Mas como a Kaolla quer fazer um também, decidi dar uma mãozinha!

**Naru: ***confusa* Que estranho! Kaolla, você não costuma comprar chocolate no mercado e de sabor picante?

**Kaolla: **Sim! Mas esse ano, é diferente! Vou dar um Honmei Choco (chocolate pro amado) e não um Giri Choco (chocolate pros amigos)!

Naru ficou surpresa com o jeito direto de Kaolla, mas não disse nada. Tinha chocolates à fazer.

No dia seguinte, todos os moradores estavam dando chocolates uns aos outros. Shinobu dava um do amado para Keitarô (mesmo não tendo dito que era um Honmei Choco), enquanto Motoko dava um de amizade para Aiko e vice-versa. Aiko foi para seu quarto comer o chocolate de Motoko, mas foi interrompido quando Kaolla entrou.

**Kaolla: ***sem graça* Espero não estar atrapalhando nada!

**Aiko: ***sorriso leve* Imagina! Eu ia mesmo falar contigo! Tenho algo pra você!

Aiko pegou algo na mesa e o estendeu à Kaolla: era um Honmei Choco.

**Aiko: **Se a resposta para aquela pergunta for "sim", é só pegá-lo!

Kaolla não precisou pegar o chocolate para responder a pergunta que Aiko havia feito duas semanas atrás: se ela aceitaria namorá-lo. Simplesmente pulou no colo dele e o beijou nos lábios, aprofundando aos poucos. Enquanto Aiko a segurava pela cintura, Kaolla o despenteava todo.

O beijo só foi quebrado depois de 30 segundos.

**Aiko: ***sorriso maroto* Vou encarar isso como um "sim"!

Foi o que ele disse, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

No hall de entrada...

**Shinobu: ***olhando para os lados* Que estranho! Motoko, seu irmão sumiu!

**Sarah: **Não foi só ele: a Kaolla também sumiu!

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Eu vi o Aiko indo pro quarto, antes da Kaolla também sair daqui! Acho que foi entregar um chocolate pra ele!

Mas todo mundo ficou espantado quando Kaolla e Aiko retornaram pro hall, já que ambos estavam com os cabelos soltos e despenteados e as roupas um pouco amarrotadas.

**Naru: ***indignada* MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

**Aiko: **Estávamos namorando! Tem algo contra isso?

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Quem diria, Naru: a Su passou na sua frente e se declarou primeiro pro cara que ela gosta!

Naru ficou vermelha, mas não falou nada, nem mesmo quando Keitarô ficou com um olhar curioso.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 7.**

No dia seguinte, no hall da pensão, lá estavam as moradoras dançando as músicas de Akio Ayoama novamente. Kaolla também estava lá, mas mexendo no som.

**Naru: **Ei Su, coloca na música 5! É a minha preferida!

**Kaolla: **Tá legal!

Após trocar a música, Kaolla notou a capa do CD ao lado no aparelho de som e se surpreendeu ao ver que Aiko não estava sozinho. Haviam três pessoas da mesma idade com ele, dois garotos e uma garota.

**Kaolla: **Quem são esses na capa com o Akio?

Como Kitsune parou de dançar e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kaolla, coube a primeira responder a pergunta da segunda.

**Kitsune: **Esses são os Daveatles, uma banda americana que veio para o Japão! Akio juntou-se à eles quando tinha apenas 12 anos! A garota, inclusive, foi namorada dele!

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* _Eu lembro do Aiko ter me contado que teve sua primeira namorada aos 12 anos, mas não a imaginava desse jeito! O que será que aconteceu com eles? Vou perguntar!_

Com a capa de CD na mão, Kaolla foi falar com Aiko, mas por causa da empolgação, esqueceu que ele estava no banho e tinha acabado de sair. Resultado? Entrou no quarto dele quando estava se trocando. Como era mudo, Aiko não podia gritar, mas ficou assustado e tentou se cobrir pra não assustar a namorada.

**Kaolla: ***cobrindo os olhos, vermelha de vergonha* Foi mal, Aiko!

Kaolla só destapou os olhos depois que Aiko colocou uma calça, mas mesmo assim continuou vermelha. Ainda não era acostumado a ver seu namorado sem camisa.

**Aiko: **Você queria me dizer alguma coisa, Kaolla?

**Kaolla: ***"despertando"* Ah... sim, eu queria! Você reconhece esses três da capa?

**Aiko: ***olhando a capa* Claro que sim: são os Daveatles! Entrei na banda deles quando tinha só 12 anos! A garota, Sunny, foi minha namorada! Mas terminamos um mês antes de eu perder a voz e ter que deixar a banda!

**Kaolla: **E o quê aconteceu com eles?

**Aiko: **Bom, eu não tive mais notícias deles, então é possível que também tenham desistido da carreira! *sacando algo* Agora que eu penso nisso, dormi na casa deles no dia anterior ao que perdi a voz!

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* Acha que eles têm alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço da sua voz?

**Aiko: **Não, mas podem saber de alguma coisa! Minha voz não desapareceu de um modo comum! Tenho que falar com eles!

**Kaolla: **Como?

**Aiko: **Se eles ainda moram na mesma casa, em Hiroshima, então eu irei encontrá-los!

**Kaolla: ***sorriso leve* Então eu vou com você! Com minha tecnologia, serei bem útil!

**Aiko: ***sorriso leve* Obrigado!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 8.**

Aiko e Kaolla arrumaram as malas e partiram, deixando apenas um bilhete escrito "Fomos encontrar alguns amigos, não se preocupem". O destino deles era Hiroshima.

No trem, a viagem seria longa, então escutavam algumas músicas antigas de Akio Ayoama pra passarem o tempo. Alguns estranhavam, mas ninguém pensou que Aiko e Akio fossem a mesma pessoa.

**Aiko: **Por que não canta alguma coisa?

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* Eu? Cantar?

**Aiko: **Fiquei curioso em saber como é sua voz quando canta!

**Kaolla: ***sorriso leve* Está bem, eu canto! Mas não será nenhuma do Akio, viu?

Aiko concordou e Kaolla começou.

**Kaolla: ***cantando* Hold my hand and fly,

Never say goodbye.

Across the open sky,

Leave the world behind.

I will be alright.

If you stay by my side.

Spring & Summer

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

Tiny Shining star,

I know who you are.

You're never very far.

We'll never be apart.

Sparkle in my eye,

Like the sky tonight.

Spring & Summer

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

in me.

Fall & Winter

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

Yeah!

ooh whooo

ohh

Hold my hand and fly,

Never say Goodbye.

Quando Kaolla parou de cantar, notou que Aiko estava surpreso.

**Aiko: **Você é muito boa! Se eu estivesse com minha voz agora, adoraria fazer um dueto contigo!

Kaolla corou, antes de descerem do trem. Estavam numa cidade perto de Hiroshima, Kyoto, onde passariam a noite. Com a ajuda de seu computador, Kaolla localizou a pousada onde havia ficado com Shinobu alguns anos atrás.

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Oi tia! Lembra de mim?

**Recepcionista: ***rindo* Claro que sim! Você é aquela garota energética que se hospedou aqui uma vez! *notando Aiko* E vejo que trouxe o namorado dessa vez! Quarto para dois?

**Kaolla: ***sorriso* Sim!

Aiko corou com a situação, mas não sinalizou nada. Depois de ajeitarem as coisas no quarto, foram tomar banho (como o banho era misto, foram de calção e biquini).

No banho, Kaolla deu uma sugestão, que surpreendeu Aiko.

**Aiko: **Cortar meu cabelo? Por quê?

**Kaolla: **Ora, se vamos encontrar seus antigos companheiros de banda, duvido que eles te reconheçam com esse cabelo! Como você se disfarçava antes de deixá-lo crescer?

**Aiko: **Com boné e óculos-escuros! Foi ideia da minha ex!

**Kaolla: **Então seguiremos a ideia dela!

Aiko suspirou, antes de deixar Kaolla usar a tesoura no seu cabelo.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 9.**

Após uma boa noite de sono, Kaolla e Aiko foram para Hiroshima atrás dos Daveatles, com a ajuda do computador de Kaolla. Aiko estava com o mesmo corte de cabelo de quando tinha 14 anos, mas disfarçado com boné e óculos-escuros.

Como Aiko havia previsto, os Daveatles ainda moravam no mesmo lugar.

**Aiko: **Acho melhor você falar! Duvido que eles entendam linguagem de sinais!

Kaolla concordou e tocou a campainha, sendo atendida por uma garota de 16 anos. Aiko reconheceu ser Sunny, sua ex.

**Sunny: **Desejam alguma cois... *chocada* Aiko? É você mesmo?

**Aiko: ***sorriso leve* Sou eu mesmo! Podemos entrar?

Após Kaolla traduzir o que Aiko disse, Sunny deu espaço e os dois entraram na casa, antes de irem para a sala. Como Sunny era a única em casa, ficaram conversando enquanto tomavam chá.

**Sunny: **Agora entendo o porquê de você ter fugido naquele dia e deixado a banda: ficou mudo! Sabe o que causou isso?

**Aiko: **Não, mas como aconteceu quando dormi aqui, achei que poderiam saber de algo! Talvez eu pudesse voltar a cantar se conseguisse recuperar minha voz!

Após Kaolla traduzir, Sunny ficou pensativa.

**Sunny: **Eu me lembro que no dia anterior ao que você fugiu, recebemos uma visita! Como já era noite, você já estava dormindo e não ficou sabendo! Lembra de Steven Bryan?

Aiko ficou com um olhar sério. Claro que se lembrava dele! Eram rivais desde o primário, e essa rivalidade aumentou depois que começou sua carreira de cantor.

**Aiko: **Agora entendo! Foi ele que roubou minha voz!

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* Como assim "roubou sua voz"? Tem como fazer isso?

**Aiko: **Do jeito que ele entende de magia negra, sim! Pergunte pra Sunny onde ele está!

**Kaolla: **Sunny, sabe onde Steven Bryan está?

**Sunny: ***sorriso maroto* Digamos que ele teve o que merecia! Atualmente está num reformatório daqui de Hiroshima, mas não sei qual!

**Kaolla: ***sorriso* Obrigada pela informação! Já estamos indo! Quem sabe, depois que Aiko recuperar a voz, a banda não se reuna novamente?

**Sunny: **Eu adoraria que isso acontecesse! Aliás, menina, ainda não me disse seu nome!

**Kaolla: **Sou Kaolla Su! E, só pra avisar, sou a namorada do Aiko!

**Sunny: **Eu desconfiei! Mas não se preocupe, que não irei roubá-lo de você! Estou namorando outro agora!

Aiko e Kaolla despediram-se de Sunny e foram procuram Steven no reformatório.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 10.**

Com a ajuda do computador, Kaolla descobriu em qual reformatório Steven estava. Mas foi um choque para ele encontrar Aiko de novo.

**Steven: ***virando a cara* Por que veio aqui? Pra me humilhar?

**Aiko: ***indignado* Eu? Te humilhar? Você acabou com a minha carreira ao roubar minha voz! Sorte a sua que o clã Aoyama não está aqui pra fazer um Kaishaku!

**Steven: ***virando-se, com um sorriso maroto* Então você finalmente descobriu, hein? Já estava na hora! Eu pretendia usar sua voz e ganhar fama! *suspirando* Mas agora não adianta mais, já que estou preso nesse reformatório por pichar o terraço Kiyomizu ou algo assim!

**Kaolla: ***olhos arregalados* Você pichou o terraço Kiyomizu?

**Steven: **Pois é! Mas mudando de assunto, se vieram aqui pra recuperar a voz do Aiko, podem ficar com ela! Não posso ficar mais humilhado do que já estou, não é?

Usando um ritual, Steven devolveu a voz de Aiko, embora tenha sido de um jeito bem dolorido.

**Steven: **Isso que é dor, não? Vamos testar! Fale alguma coisa!

**Aiko: **Alguma coisa!

**Kaolla: ***desconfiada* Como podemos ter certeza de que devolveu toda a voz dele?

**Steven: ***apontando para algo em sua orelha* Aqui no reformatório permitiram que eu usasse minha magia, mas só por bons motivos! Se eu usá-la para o mal, como só dar metade do que é seu, essa coisa na minha orelha me dará um choque de 20.000 volts! Por isso que eu disse que não poderia ficar mais humilhado!

**Aiko: **Ahn... certo! Bom, nós já estamos indo! Se cuida!

Os dois se despediram e saíram do reformatório, enquanto Steven os observava.

**Steven: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Que diabos a Sunny fez no cabelo?_

Dias depois, na pensão Hinata, as moradoras receberam uma carta de Kaolla e de Aiko. Keitarô fez o favor de ler para todas.

**Keitarô: **"Olá para todos! Aqui é Kaolla Su! Iremos demorar mais uns dias, mas estamos mandando alguns ingressos VIP para o próximo show dos Daveatles! Adivinhem: Akio Ayoama voltou a cantar depois de 2 anos, e o show será daqui a 3 dias, em Kyoto! Nos encontramos lá! Com amor, Kaolla Su"!

**Kitsune: ***empolgada* Vamos conhecer AKIO AYOAMA! Eu estou apresentável?

**Kanako: **Calma, olho de raposa! Tem tempo para se preparar para o show!

**Motoko: ***desconfiada* Me pergunto onde eles conseguiram os ingressos! Se Akio vai se apresentar depois de tanto tempo, os ingressos VIP deviam estar esgotados! É como se eles... tivessem conhecido Akio e os Daveatles!

Todo mundo se entreolhou, antes de caírem na gargalhada.

**Sarah: **Isso é tão impossível quanto Kaolla começar a namorar Akio Ayoama!

Rindo, todos saíram do hall de entrada.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem de sinais

**Capítulo 11.**

Após 3 dias, chegou o dia do show. Na ala VIP, o pessoal da pensão Hinata viu quando Akio entrou no palco com os Daveatles e com Kaolla, mas como esta estava disfarçada (havia colocado outra roupa e aplique no cabelo) não a reconheceram.

**Kitsune: ***babando* Ele está mais gato do que há 2 anos atrás... e ainda iremos conhecê-los depois do show! ISSO É COMO UM SONHO!

**Keitarô: ***desconfiado* Quem é a garota? Me parece familiar!

**Akio (Akio): ***sorriso* Boa noite à todos! É muito bom estar no palco outra vez e diante de todos vocês depois de tanto tempo! Antes de começar o show, gostaria de apresentar à todos vocês minha namorada Kanna Soo, com quem cantarei a primeira música!

O público pareceu um pouco desapontado no começo, mas logo começaram a aplaudir, recuperando o ânimo. Aliviados, os dois começaram o dueto.

**Akio (Aiko): **They say the beat of a butterfly's wings

Can set off a storm a world away

**Kanna (Kaolla): **What if they're right and the smallest of things

Could power the strongest hurricane

**Akio (Aiko): **What if it all begins inside

We'd hold the key that turns the tide

**Akio (Aiko) e Kanna (Kaolla): **Just a pebble in the water

Ohhh

Can set the sea in motion

Ohhh

A simple act of kindness

Ohhh

Can stir the widest ocean

if we show a little love

Heaven knows

What we could change

Ohh Yeah

So throw a pebble in the water

And Make a Wave

**Kanna (Kaolla): **Make a Wave

Depois do show, e de uma sessão de autógrafos com os fãs, Aiko e Kaolla esperavam pelo pessoal da Pensão Hinata no camarim, já de volta ao normal.

**Aiko: **Bem vindos!

**Motoko: ***espantada* Aiko? Você está falando? E que visual novo é esse?

**Aiko: ***sem graça* É uma longa história!

**Kitsune: **O que estão fazendo aqui? Esperávamos encontrar Akio e Kanna!

**Kaolla: **Quem disse que eles não estão aqui?

Os moradores não entenderam nada e até acharam que os cantores estavam escondidos ou algo do tipo. Mas ficaram chocados quando Kaolla colocou os apliques e Aiko tirou o boné e os óculos-escuros, reconhecendo-os imediatamente.

**Naru: ***olhos arregalados* Vo-vocês são...

Naru acabou desmaiando, mas Keitarô a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão.

**Kanako: **Vocês dois são Akio e Kanna? E por que não nos contaram antes?

**Aiko: **Pra termos uma vida normal, ué! Até os cantores merecem isso!

**Haruka: ***sorriso leve* No final, Aiko, você era um cantor desaparecido nem tão desaparecido!

Aiko teve que concordar. Ele era mesmo um cantor desaparecido... e esperava nunca mais ficar desaparecido novamente.

FIM!


End file.
